


Mischief, Magic, and Pranks

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, The Avengers, Coulson, and magic. Loki's the God of Mischief and he finally has the time, ideas, and subjects to start a prank fest. In the Avengers Tower. In the middle of New York. With a pair of geniuses, a god, a couple spies, a soldier and an agent. Who all have resources for epic pranks galore. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jell-O

Loki walked into the living room of the Avengers Tower. Everyone else was asleep, but Loki had a job to do. He crept toward the kitchen table, treading softly like a cat. Loki pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and muttered a few words, before replacing the chair and creeping back to his room.

~*~*~

The Avengers wandered into the kitchen the next morning and sat down for breakfast. Loki walked over, bringing with him a tray of pancakes.

"Good morning."

"Brother, you have made breakfast. Thank you." Thor said.

"Thanks Loki." the rest of the Avengers said.

"Hey, Natasha, could you pass me the syrup?"

As Loki said the word syrup, Thor disappeared from his seat, vanishing into thin air.

"Where did Thor go?" Clint asked.

"Turn on the television, channel 500. And make sure to hit record." Loki replied, dousing his pancakes with syrup.

Bruce got up from the table and turned on Stark's giant flat screen TV. He flipped to channel 500 and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about reality TV?" Tony asked.

Bruce just pointed at the TV, he was laughing too much to form an actual sentence.

Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha got up from the table and walked over to join Bruce. Loki followed them, after a minute, and sat on the couch. The minute they all saw the TV, they burst out laughing. Because on the TV was Thor, surrounded by Jell-O. He was in some type of Jell-O world and was about waist deep in Jell-O. Thor had out his hammer, Mjolnir, and was hitting the Jell-O. But the Jell-O was simply flattening when he hit it and springing back when he took his hammer away. Within minutes, all the Avengers (with the exception of Thor) and Loki were collapsed on the couch or in chairs, or in Bruce's case the floor, laughing their heads off.

Eventually, Steve pulled himself together enough to speak. "How will he get back here?"

"The spell will wear off in a couple hours. He'll be back here in time for lunch." Loki managed to gasp.

~*~*~

Thor walked by the kitchen on his way to his room.

"Thor, I was just about to start making Jell-O..." Loki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, he is the God of Mischief.  
> And who knows, maybe a few of the other avengers have some tricks up their sleeves.


	2. Dye!

Agent Coulson walked into the Avengers tower carrying a small duffle bag.

"Agent Coulson. Are you here to 'make' us behave?" Tony asked.

"Fury sent me. Said his response team needed to stop acting like five year olds."

"Just crash in one of the guest rooms. We're having pizza tonight."

Agent Coulson made his way to the guest room and set down his bag.

A knock sounded on his door.

"Phil son of Coul. Food is here, a Midgardian dish called pizza." Thor said.

Agent Coulson followed Thor back to the living room.

 

~*~*~

Agent Coulson slung his bag over his shoulder and snuck through the halls till he reached Bruce's room. He opened up Bruce's shampoo bottle and quickly dumped the contents down the sink. He then opened up his bag and pulled out a bottle. Agent Coulson dumped the contents of the bottle into Bruce's shampoo bottle, closed his bag, and snuck back out. He did the same for the rest of the Avengers, before heading back to his room to sleep.

 

~*~*~

Agent Coulson walked into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of eggs and a pack of cheese from the fridge. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and started cracking eggs into it. Agent Coulson grabbed some ham from the fridge and cut it up before tossing it and the cheese into the bowl. As the Avengers began waking up he put a frying pan on the stove and began cooking omelets.

 

~*~*~

Agent Coulson placed a plate of omelets on the kitchen table as Tony walked in. He was followed by Clint and Natasha. A minute later Thor, Loki, and Steve showed up.

"Man of Iron, is it a Midgardian tradition to change your hair color?" Thor asked.

"What?" Tony replied, still sleepy.

"Ummm…Tony….Your hair is gold and a little sparkly." Bruce said.

Tony ran out of the room. A few minutes later he returned, wide awake and carrying a mirror.

"Who the hell put hair dye in my shampoo?"

Tony looked around, and then looked around again.

"You all know your hair is dyed too right?"

"No, my hair isn't 'dyed'." Thor said.

Tony passed Thor the mirror he was holding. Thor took one look and passed it on.

"Stand next to each other so I can see what happened better." Agent Coulson commanded, trying not to smile.

They all lined up and Agent Coulson pulled out his phone.

"So, let's see. Loki has neon green hair, Thor has orange hair, Tony has sparkly gold hair, Steve has electric blue hair, Bruce has royal purple hair, Clint has hot pink hair, and Natasha has sparky silver hair."

Suddenly, Agent Coulson held up his phone and snapped several pictures of them.

"Why did you take pictures of us?" Clint asked.

"So I had proof of my excellent prank. And don't worry; the dye will come out when you wash your hair. I would make sure to get new shampoo though."

Agent Coulson then burst out laughing, all the suppressed mirth breaking forth.

The Avengers began to laugh too. Several of them grabbed omelets and began eating.

 

~*~*~

Natasha flung an omelet across the table, onto Agent Coulson's face. Suddenly a full on food fight was taking place, with omelets and whole fruits flying all around the room.

"Food Fight!" Clint yelled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long it took for me to figure out what color everyone's hair should be so that no two people would have the same hair color and no one would have a natural hair color.


	3. Air Freshener

Loki waved his hand, concentrating hard on his task, and spoke a few words. A greenish mist appeared around him for a moment before vanishing.

~*~*~

Agent Coulson walked into the living room of the Avengers Tower after dinner to find Tony, Thor, and Steve sitting around the TV having drinks.

"Feel free to grab a drink for yourself, Phil." Tony said.

Agent Coulson walked around the bar to go make a drink for himself and was sprayed with a sticky substance. He crouched down to see what had sprayed him and saw a little air freshened unit plugged into the wall. As he moved his hand over it, it sprayed him again with more of the sticky substance. Agent Coulson sniffed his fingers where they had been sprayed with the sticky substance.

"Someone filled the air freshener with coconut milk." Agent Coulson paused, thinking for a moment. "LOKI!"

Loki walked in from another room where he had been observing his prank unfolding.

"Did you need me for something Agent Coulson?" Loki asked nonchalantly.

Agent Coulson stood up and began chasing Loki around the room. Loki began running, not paying close attention to where he was going, and ran right past the air freshener. He got sprayed with the coconut milk and just stopped in his tracks.

Tony, Steve, and Thor all began laughing, while Agent Coulson chuckled and went to take a shower.


	4. Tape

Natasha Romanoff left the Avengers Tower, 'borrowing' Tony's black and red sports car, and headed to the store. As she drove, she put on the radio, flipping through several stations of pop music before she found a good station.

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,

_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_~*~*~_

Natasha had just parked the car and hopped out, carrying a bag, when Tony stormed into the garage.

"Natasha, why'd you steal my car?"

"Stark, I didn't steal your car, I just borrowed it for an hour. I had to go to the store."

"If you -" Tony began.

Natasha didn't let him finish. She jumped onto the trunk of the sports car and flipped over Tony's head. As Tony turned around, she walked into the tower and locked the door behind her.

"Natasha!"

~*~*~

Natasha crept through the hall. As she neared Tony's room, she began to encounter booby traps. Quickly, she worked out where they were, and stepped around them.

"Stark must think he's going to get pranked." Natasha whispered to herself.

She reached the door to Tony's room and pulled a roll of clear duct tape off her arm. Natasha stuck one end of the tape to the top, right hand corner of the door and pulled it to stick the other end to the bottom, left corner of the door. She did the same for the opposite side, before sticking pieces of tape across the door horizontally until the whole door was covered.

Natasha snuck back to her room, making sure to stay out of view of all the cameras.

~*~*~

Tony woke up and threw a bathrobe over his pajamas. He went to walk through his door to go get some coffee and got stuck.

"Jarvis, would you put the live security camera footage from the camera across from Stark's room on the television please." Natasha asked from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Of course, Agent Romanoff." Jarvis replied, turning on the TV to show the live footage.

When the other Avengers caught sight of it, they burst out laughing. For on the screen was Tony Stark, struggling to free himself from the duct tape web strung across his door.

 


	5. Spells

"That's the last one." Tony said as he blasted a robot with his redactor.

Loki turned around to face the rest of the Avengers. He muttered something under his breath and made a discrete pushing motion with his hand. Thor noticed it and raised his hammer slightly.

Suddenly streaks of green light exploded from Loki, one directed at each of the Avengers. Thor was able to deflect the light with his hammer, but the rest of the Avengers were hit with it. They collapsed to the ground, unconscious, along with Loki, who had been hit by Thor's deflected light. Thor gathered them all up and pushed them into the quinjet. He slid into the pilots seat and very clumsily took off, just before the robot bodies exploded.

~*~*~

Loki woke up with a splitting headache. He closed his eyes against the harsh light and rolled onto his side.

"Natasha, you are awake. Good." Thor's voice came from somewhere above and to Loki's left.

"I'm not Natasha. I am Loki." Loki growled.

"You are in Natasha's body and you are speaking with Natasha's voice."

"Dammit."

The rest of the Avengers began to stir.

"Friends, you are awake. My brother has done something so you are in different bodies. Could you just raise your hand one by one and say who you are."

Loki raised his hand. "Clint Barton."

Bruce raised his hand. "I am Iron Man."

Tony raised his hand. "Steve Rogers."

Clint raised his hand. "Agent Romanoff."

Steve raised his hand. "Bruce Banner."

"Loki can you undo your spell?" Thor asked.

"It should wear off in a few hours."

"Great. I want to run some tests." Tony said. He grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him towards the elevator. "Come on Brucie."

 


	6. Tarts of Pop

Thor wandered into the kitchen of the Avengers tower. He opened the cabinet where he kept his personal stash of pop-tarts to find a single empty box.

"Where did my Tarts of Pop go?" He asked the empty room.

"Hey there Point Break. What's up?" Tony said, walking into the kitchen.

"My Tarts of Pop are missing."

"Well, good luck finding them." Tony said, barely suppressing his laughter as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and left.

~*~*~

"Brother, is there a reason you are blundering around in the middle of the night? Or are you just intent on making it so no one can sleep?" Loki asked, exiting his room as Thor wandered noisily past.

"Loki, my Tarts of Pop are missing. They have vanished from their box."

"Thor, someone probably ate them. Go to sleep, you can go to the store in the morning and get some."

"But brother, I must have my Tarts of Pop. Help me fin-"

"In the morning."

Loki stepped back into his room and firmly shut the door.

~*~*~

Thor walked into his room and flopped down on his big four poster bed, defeated. He closed his eyes and lay there, until something dropped on his forehead. He touched it and his finger came away a dark red color. The God of Thunder looked up at the ceiling and there, with a gash across its middle, was a strawberry pop-tart. As Thor looked around, he saw that the whole ceiling was covered in pop tarts of various flavors.

"STARK!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this chapter at Halloween.  
> So while it's not exactly spooky or Halloween-y (well it could be a tiny bit spooky (especially if your a supernatural fan)), hopefully its kind of funny.


	7. Bouncy Balls

The first time it happened, Tony was in the kitchen making coffee. He had just poured coffee into his cup and set the pot back down when a rubber bouncy ball hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around, splashing coffee on the floor as he did so, trying to see who did it.

"Who did that?" Tony shouted.

When no one replied Tony shrugged and left the room, not noticing that the ball had disappeared.

~*~*~

Agent Coulson was in one of the offices of the Avengers tower, filling out paperwork over the Avengers last mission and the resulting cake explosion. Suddenly, a rubber bouncy ball hit his papers. Coulson jerked back as it rebounded, almost hitting him in the face. He poked his head out the open door and saw Tony.

"Mr. Stark, did you throw a bouncy ball at my desk?" Coulson asked.

"No, but you know what, a bouncy ball hit me in the back of the head this morning."

"Well, if you find out who did it let me know. I'll let them do my paperwork as a punishment."

Coulson stepped back into his office and continued his paperwork.

~*~*~

Natasha was sitting on a bench in the training room, taping her hands up before the start of her workout. She looked up a big rubber bouncy ball hit the floor in front of her. She picked it up, noticing writing on the ball.

_'Care to spar with a partner. We could go on a date afterward, maybe dinner and a movie.'_

A small smile tugged at Natasha's lips.

"Clint, get out of the vents and ask me yourself!" She called with mock seriousness.

Clint dropped from the vents on the far side of the room.

"Nat, would you like to go on a date with me after we spar?"

"If you can beat me."

With that, Natasha crossed the room at a run. She stole a quick kiss, and then pulled Clint's arm behind his back.

"Shall we begin?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they are actually (possibly) going on a date!


	8. Water

"Hey guys, Fury wants to have a team debriefing session." Steve said as he walked into the living room.

Stark groaned. "If we have to do this, let's just do it over video call. No one feels like going to Shield headquarters."

He grabbed the remote and flipped the conference channel on. Fury was waiting for them.

"I knew you wouldn't come down to headquarters. Care to explain why a decent chunk of woods on the outskirts of New York are now either knocked down, leveled, or cut in half?"

"Well," Tony began. "We were fighting robots and Cap and I-"

A jet of water hit Tony in the face, forcing him to stop speaking. He got up and walked away towards the kitchen.

"What happened?" Fury asked, not being able to see Tony since he had moved out the camera's range.

"Nothing Sir. What happened is that Thor and I got backed into a corner, so we used a technique we learned when we first met to blow them back. It just also knocked some of the trees over." Steve said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Agent Romanoff, you care to try and explain the trees cut in half by lasers?"

At that moment Tony came back into the room. He was carrying a tablet with him, which was displaying a holographic projection of Pepper.

"The lasers are mine. I-"

Another jet of water hit Tony in the face. He caught a glimpse of silver as something ducked down behind Bruce's seat.

Pepper spoke up. "Tony used lasers to burn through the robots. It just worked a little too well and got some of the trees too. I'm already working on covering it up."

"Thank God someone has some sense around there. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, I want to see you at Shield headquarters tomorrow."

Fury cut the video call and Pepper hung up her call with Tony as well.

"What the hell? Why did something keep spraying me with wat-" A jet of water hit Tony in the face, effectively shutting him up.

Dummy rolled out from behind Bruce's chair, beeping and wielding a spray bottle. All of the Avengers, save Tony, cracked up laughing. Agent Coulson walked into the room, took one look at Tony and joined them.

When Bruce had recovered enough to speak, he grabbed a towel from Dummy and tossed it to Tony.

"I changed his programming. Every time you talk about yourself, Dummy sprays you with water."

Tony smirked, then grabbed the spray bottle from Dummy. He hit Dummy's sleep switch, before turning towards Bruce.

"En garde!"

Bruce reached down and drew a water gun from in between the couch cushions. Tony squirted Bruce in the face with the squirt bottle and everyone, save Tony and Bruce, froze for a moment. Then Bruce laughed and squirted Tony in the chest. All the other Avengers grabbed water guns from various places. Even Coulson pulled one from inside his jacket. Pretty soon, water was flying everywhere. Everyone was soaked by the time the guns ran out. They flopped down on the couches and chairs, laughing.

~*~*~

"Crap!" Clint jumped up from his position on the couch. "We're going to be late for the movie."

Natasha got up too and together, they began walking towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Tony asked, prying into everyone's business as usual.

"A date."

Natasha grabbed her caramel leather jacket from the hook beside the door and then they were gone.


	9. Flappy Bird

Clint walked into the kitchen of the Avengers Tower. Tony was standing by the coffee maker, waiting for it to finish making the day’s third pot of coffee.  
“Ha! I got forty-six on Flappy Bird. You know what that means Stark? I beat your high score!” Clint said, waving his phone around in the air.

Tony made a grab for Clint’s phone and pulled it away from the archer.

“I’ll take that. You’ll get it back when I’ve beaten your score.”

“Why can’t you use your phone?” Clint asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Mine got broken and now the game is gone.” Tony replied. He poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter.

Bruce walked in, took one look at the pair, sighed, and left.

“Jarvis, could you please have Dummy bring a cup of coffee to my lab.”

"Of course, Doctor Banner."

Tony finished his coffee and opened the app. As he played, he got an idea. An awful idea. A completely hilarious, awful idea.

 

~*~*~

Thor landed on the balcony of the Avengers tower. He strode through the open door into the living room and set his hammer in one of the armchairs.

"Man of Iron! How passes your day?"

"Thor. You're just the person I wanted to see. I have been trying all day to vanquish this foe. Do you think you could help me?"

"Where is this foe, Man of Iron? I shall face him."

"In here." Tony said, holding up Clint's phone. "I'm controlling the battle. My problem is that I can't get my soldier to the enemy. He keeps running into these pesky poles."

"I shall direct the warrior. He will perform the most valiant task of vanquishing a dangerous foe."

Tony handed Clint's phone to Thor and left the room. He took the elevator to the second floor and turned on the TV in one of the small offices that littered the floor.

"Jarvis, put the living room footage up on the TV."

"Certainly, sir."

 

~*~*~

Thunder rumbled outside of the tower as Thor shouted at Clint’s phone in frustration.

“Warrior, I told you to go through the pole! Why do you keep running into it?”

Thor pressed start on Flappy Bird again and managed to get the bird through two poles before it crashed.

“I shall have to defeat this enemy myself!”

He tossed Clint’s phone onto the floor and summoned Mjölnir. Clint walked into the kitchen just as Mjölnir came down and crushed Clint’s phone into a million pieces.

“Tony, what did you do?” Clint yelled.

Tony walked into room.

“I simply introduced Thor to Flappy Bird.”

“He smashed my phone!”

Tony pulled a new phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Clint. “Here.”

“What about all the stuff on my old phone?”

“I backed it up. It’s all right there. Even Flappy Bird.”

Natasha had entered the room unnoticed by the others several minutes ago. Now, she reached over Clint’s shoulder and plucked the phone out of his hand.

“And now I’m going to delete it.”

“Tasha…” Clint started.

“We have a mission. And it’s a stupid game.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually played Flappy Bird. Still, I don't think even the Avengers could avoid it entirely...


	10. Poker

Agent Coulson walked into the living room of Tony Stark’s mansion and paused in shock. Lounging around on couches and chairs were Loki, the Avengers, and an unexpected, rather dangerous person.

“Tony, you are aware that the man sitting next to you is a wanted criminal in several countries and credited with a handful of high profile assassins over the years?”

“Yeah. Which man were you referring to?” Tony said, indicating Clint and the other man.

“The one with the metal arm.”

“Bucky’s cool. Capsicle brought him for poker night.”

“Poker night?”

“That’s why you’re here right? To play?”

“No. Fury sent me t-”

Tony turned to look at Steve. “Capsicle, the poker table is upstairs. Why don’t you take Mr. Winter and Phil and go get it.”

Coulson looked at Natasha, “Help!” clear on his face. Nat just shrugged helplessly and gestured for him to follow Steve and Bucky.

~*~*~

"I'm not too late, am I?" Peter Parker asked as he swung in and pulled off his mask. "I had to hitch a ride on a plane, and then on a bus."

Tony looked suspiciously at Loki. "Loki, what did you do?"

The picture of innocence, Loki replied, "I didn't do anything. Why is it that whenever anything happens, you all suspect me?"

"You're a trickster." Natasha countered.

"Lady Natasha is right brother. And among us you are the only one with the power to reach between dimensions."

"Very well. I'll send Mr. Parker home... once we finish our poker game."

Just then Bucky came back into the room. "Steve said to tell you the card table is all set up. And Coulson wanted me to let you know that he is here on Director Fury's orders."

"Tell Phil that he has two options. He can play poker with us or he can leave." Tony said.  
Directing his next statement to the rest of the room, he said, "You all head in. I have to take care of one thing and then I'll join you."

As soon as they left, Tony said, “Jarvis, initiate protocol 62.”

“Initiating Hidden Party Protocol. Shall I tell Miss Potts?”

“No! Do not tell Pepper what we’re doing!”

“Very well, sir.”

“Jarvis, why don’t you go ahead and put on some music for our game. I think… AC/DC would do nicely.”

Tony joined the rest of the group around the card table.

“Since we have a minor playing with us -thanks to Loki- we can’t play for money.” Tony said, with a pointed look at Loki.

“Why don’t we play for stories?” Clint suggested.

“Good idea Legolas. Alright, we’ll play for stories.” Tony agreed, picking up the cards. He dealt everyone a hand. Under the table, he activated several cameras around the room.

As Loki received his cards, he couldn’t help but laugh silently. With a thought, he set in motion a trick he had been planning all night.

Natasha barely glanced at her cards, instead focusing on everyone’s faces.

“Alright everyone. Put your cards on the table." Tony ordered.

Everyone placed their cards face up on the table and broke out into laughter. The moment the cards had touched the table, the faces of each person's cards had been changed into multi-colored pictures of that person's face.

As the laughter subsided, Bucky said, "Thor, control your brother. I want to "play" poker."

"Loki, enough games. Turn these cards back to their original form."

"As you wish, brother." Loki replied, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. With a wave of his hand, a puff of smoke surrounded the piles of cards. When the smoke cleared, a miniature tree stood before each of the players.

"Loki!" Clint and Coulson exclaimed in exasperation.

"I was simply doing what my brother asked."

"I asked you to return them to their original state. Instead, you turned them into trees."

"Loki simply decided to take you a little too seriously." Natasha said, her eyes still twinkling with laughter.

When Thor still looked confused, Bruce took pity on him, explaining, "The cards come from paper which is made from trees. So technically, the playing cards original form is a tree, even though everyone knows you meant their original card form."

"Loki, enough. Turn them back into playing cards." Steve said.

With a thought, Loki complied. Everyone revealed their real cards and Clint laughed.

"I win. Looks like I get to pick stories for you all to tell. Let's see. Steve, I think you should tell the story of the first time you kissed Agent Peggy Carter. Coulson, I'm quite curious about your team’s missions, including how you all cooperate for more than five minutes and why Skye hacked the Avengers Tower and only changed the music playing in the elevator." He considered it for a moment. "Loki, I think it's high time we hear the story of how you realized you had a crush on Sif."

Loki's pale skin gained a hint of color as Peter, Coulson, and the rest of the team laughed.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do ship Sifki. And yes, there will be a few mentions of it throughout the story. It won't play a major role though, so don't worry.  
> I don't honestly think any of the Avengers would play completely honest in a team poker game (except Steve). Tony and Bruce have gadgets, and I wouldn't put it past Clint and Natasha (and Bucky) to have mirrors or count cards, or have some other type of trick. I do think that if Loki really wanted to, he would be able to move people between dimensions (although whether by raw power or trickery I'm not sure).
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I finished writing this around two in the morning, and Word can only do so much, especially when it comes to fictional names.


	11. Knives and Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief warning: this is a little bit darker than the previous chapters. Not like majorly dark, but not a water gun fight either.

“I propose a contest of strength!” Thor announced as he burst into the Avengers kitchen.

“What?” Clint replied sleepily from where he was stretched out on a pair of bar stools, nursing a mug of coffee.

“A tournament. To see who among us is the most skilled fighter.”

“I think that’s a great idea Thor.” Tony said, wandering in from one of the labs. His hair was mussed and his clothes were covered in stains from his latest project.

“Absolutely not. Tony, no one is having any tournaments in this tower.” Pepper said, following Tony into the kitchen. “Hello Clint, Thor.”

She grabbed a bagel from the fridge and wrapped it in a napkin. Giving Tony a quick kiss, she stepped into the elevator. “If I hear you held a tournament in here, I’ll tell Fury.” The elevator doors closed, blocking Pepper from view.

“Jarvis, what does Ms. Potts’ schedule look like?” Tony asked as soon as Pepper was gone.

“She is in meetings all day Thursday.”

“Perfect!” Clint exclaimed, the coffee having finally woken him up.

~*~*~  
Thursday

~*~*~

Tony stepped into the middle of the arena that had been set up on the roof.

“It is my great pleasure to declare these Thorsday Games, begun!”

He pressed a button and the sound of applause echoed through the air. The Avengers, plus Loki and  
Bucky, stood silently in a loose circle around the arena, waiting for Tony to cut the theatrics.

“The first event of the day is knife fighting. Loki, one of Asgard's best knife fighters, will be one of our contestants. Would anyone like to challenge him?”

Immediately, Bucky’s metal arm shot into the air.  Steve glanced at his friend in surprise, then shrugged. There were a lot of things he didn’t know about Bucky.

“Our challenger, Bucky Barnes!” Tony motioned for Bucky to step into the arena.

As they shook hands, a look passed between Loki and Bucky. Tony moved to hand them each a knife, which they both refused in favor of their own. They began circling each other, looking for a weak spot.

It was Bucky who made the first move, stepping close and slashing at Loki’s arm. Loki reversed his grip on the dagger as he jumped backwards, out of reach. Soon they were engaged in an intricate dance of slashes and blocks, both flowing flawlessly from one move to the next. In the end, it was a small thing that decided the outcome of their competition. Loki slipped for just a fraction of a second. Bucky was already in motion when Loki stumbled forward, causing his knife to slice a long, diagonal line across Loki’s chest. Bucky stepped back and lowered his knife. Loki dropped to his knees, looking at his hands. Appearing to make up his mind, Loki cast a ball of green magic around himself and Bucky. As the light slowly cleared, the Avengers found themselves facing a statue of Bucky. Loki was nowhere to be seen.

~*~*~

Inside one of Stark’s control rooms, Bucky and Loki sat next to each other watching the video feed.  
Seeing the team’s confusion over the statue of Bucky, the pair burst out laughing.

“Start up the holo-screen, Prince Laufeyson.” Bucky said, chuckling at the thought of their friends faces.

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes.”  
Loki replied, casting a viewing screen over the Avengers’ heads. “Greetings, puny mortals. I am Loki of Asgard…”

“And I’m The Winter Soldier.”

“You mortals are so gullible. As if a knife wound would do anything more than scratch a god such as I.”

“And I’m certainly not that sloppy with a knife.”

Loki muted their end as the pair chuckled. As they watched the Avengers look about in confusion, trying to figure out why it had gone quiet, a pillar of rainbow light appeared in the center of the arena.

Bucky turned to Loki, a questioning look in his eyes. “Is that -”

“Trouble.” Loki replied as the pillar disappeared, leaving a dark haired woman standing tall in the middle of the arena.

“Lady Sif.” The male Avengers chorused.

“What is this? You are having a tournament and didn’t invite me.”

“My apologies, Lady Sif.” Tony replied, although he didn’t look very sorry.

“Since you’re here now,” Natasha said, stepping forward, “Care to go a few rounds?”

“It would be my honor, Lady Natasha. But first, I have to teach a certain prince a lesson.” Raising her voice, Sif called, “Loki Laufeyson, I challenge you to a duel. Here and now, with swords.”

Loki appeared in front of Sif. “Of course, although I prefer knives.”

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in two days! That's got to be some kind of personal best. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is loosely rooted in this prompt I got from Ice-Dragon111(on fanfiction.net) "You could do a chapter where Loki and Thor pretend to 'fight' to prank the others, but Loki then pranks them all-including Thor- by using his magic to make it seem like he gets hurt." 
> 
> After seeing the Winter Soldier and falling in love with Bucky Barnes' character, I felt like he was a better fit for it than Thor, and it just kind of went from there. 
> 
> I feel like Loki and Bucky would be good friends for some reason. Maybe just because their personalities are kind of similar and they both have inner darkness, or something. Anyway, I think they would both have the darker, slightly sadistic sense of humor that would be needed to pull of a prank like this. (For those of you that have seen 'Now You See Me', think the glass tank trick at the beginning.)


	12. Message from No One

Clint crawled through the air ducts. With the piece of chalk, he wrote a message on the wall. Crawling a bit farther, he wrote another message. Satisfied that the messages would serve their purpose, he slipped quietly from the ducts, dropping a piece of paper outside the new recruits’ bunks on his way out of Shield.

~*~*~

Liam Moore and Sebastian Paquette, Shield trainees, picked up the note Clint had dropped outside their bunk.

_Agent Barton is having a girl over tonight. There is an air duct that lets out directly over his room. I marked it with chalk. Ten bucks to the first trainee who can deliver a picture of his date._

_-Anon, room 37_

“You up for it?” Liam asked.

Sebastian nodded. “If we bring the picture together, we can each get ten bucks. I could use ten bucks.”

“We could get some decent food for once. The stuff in the cafeteria is terrible.”

“It wouldn’t be hard to get into the ducts. There’s a big vent in our room and Kayden and Keith are going to be out late tonight. They have a midnight training session.”

Their plan set, Liam and Sebastian headed off to their respective classes.

~*~*~

That night, Liam and Sebastian grabbed a pair of screwdrivers out of the supply closet at the end of the hall and set about moving the vent cover. With a bit of work, they managed to unscrew it and set it clumsily on Keith’s bed. Liam cupped his hand to give Sebastian a boost up into the vent. Once Sebastian was in the vent, he turned around and grabbed Liam’s hand to pull him up.

They crawled along in the vent, hoping they were going in the right direction.

“Who do you think the Hawk’s girl is?” Liam asked.

“I dunno. Do you think it’s someone within Shield?” Sebastian replied, for once glad that he was short.

“It’s gotta be. They wouldn’t be able to get into Shield if they weren’t.”

“I dunno, Agent Barton is pretty good at sneaking things in and out of places they aren’t supposed to be in.”

Liam shrugged.

They came to a junction in the vent shaft.

“Which way do you think we go?” Sebastian asked.

Liam pointed at the chalk markings on the wall. “I think that’s the same handwriting as the note.”

_Take a left, then the second right._

Liam and Sebastian followed the instructions and found another message.

_Go twenty feet. There is a vent in the ‘floor’. Go through that. You’ll find yourself in Agent Barton’s room. The first door on the right is his bedroom._

Liam lowered Sebastian quietly to the floor and jumped down to join him. They crept quietly to the bedroom. Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket and raised in preparation to take the picture. Liam eased the door open… and found himself staring at a sleeping Director Fury. At the sound of the door creaking open, the Director’s good eye opened.

~*~*~

“Hey Tony, can you patch the Shield’s security cameras through to the TV?” Clint asked, pouring a fresh cup of coffee from the pot on the counter.

“Are you doubting me?” Tony grabbed his Stark pad and typed a few lines of code. “Any specific cameras?”

“The ones outside Fury’s personal quarters.”

The TV screen changed to show the hallway outside Director Fury’s personal quarters. Almost as soon as Tony patched in the cameras, the door to Fury’s quarters opened and two trainees ran out, chased by a furious Director Fury in his pajamas. Clint and Tony cracked up laughing. Natasha struggled to maintain a straight face for a moment before she too burst out laughing.

A few moments later, Steve and Sharon walked in, hand in hand. Sharon burst out laughing and Steve chuckled.

“Who are the newbies?”

“Trainees Moore and Paquette.” Natasha replied.

Clint grinned. “I may have left a note outside their room with some...misleading directions.”

Tony cracked up laughing again. “Fury is going to be so pissed if he finds out.”

“It makes good blackmail material though. I bet no one has ever gotten pictures of Fury in his pajamas before.” Sharon replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm normally don't use OCs, but it wouldn't make sense for the prank to be played on one of the other Avengers.


	13. Karaoke

“Come on!” Skye exclaimed, throwing the mic onto the couch. “Karaoke is supposed to be my game.”

Clint smirked. “Karaoke is my game. Ask anyone.”

Skye grabbed her laptop off the coffee table. “Go again.

Clint smiled gamely and picked up the mic. He scrolled through the list of songs before settling on _Hooked on a Feeling_ by Blue Swede.

As the music started, Clint turned away from the screen to face May, Skye, and Natasha.

“ _Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_I can't stop this feeling_

_Deep inside of me_

_Girl, you just don't realize_

_What you do to me_

_When you hold me_

_In your arms so tight_

_You let me know_

_Everything's all right._ ”

Skye typed a few lines of code on her laptop and the music changed. _Go All The Way_ by Raspberries began playing. Without missing a beat, Clint kept singing along.

“ _I never knew how complete love could be_

_Till she kissed me and said_

_Baby, please, go all the way_

_It feels so right_

_Being with you here tonight_

_Please, go all the way_

_Just hold me close_

_Don't ever let me go_

_I couldn't say what I wanted to say_

_Till she whispered, I love you_

_So, please, go all the way_

_It feels so right_

_Being with you here tonight_

_Please, go all the way_

_Just hold me close_

_Don't ever let me go._ ”

Skye typed another few lines of code and the music shifted into _Spirit in the Sky_ by Norman Greenbaum. Clint smirked

“ _When I die and they lay me to rest_

_Gonna go to the place that's the best_

_When I lay me down to die_

_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky_

_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky_

_That's where I'm gonna go when I die_

_When I die and they lay me to rest_

_Gonna go to the place that's the best._ ”

Skye smirked, loving the challenge. She typed several more complex lines of code into her computer and the music cycled through several songs in quick succession.

“ _I'm an alligator, I'm a mama-papa coming for you_

_I'm the space invader, I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for you_

_Keep your mouth shut,_

_you're squawking like a pink monkey bird_

_And I'm busting up my brains for the words._ ”

“ _I must have been through about a million girls_

_I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone_

_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_

_Their tears left me cold as a stone_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked_

_I'd get out my book and write down her name_

_But when the grass got a little greener on the other side_

_I'd just tear out that page_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love._ ”

Clint smiled sweetly at Natasha as he sang.

Skye grinned a touch evilly as she came up with an idea. She typed something into her search bar and then typed several lines of code. The music changed and began playing pop music.

“ _I miss the taste of a sweeter life_

 _I miss the conversation_.”

Clint hesitated, seemingly unsure of the lyrics. The corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked up in a partial smile. She stood and walked over to stand next to Clint. Moving the mic so they could both sing into it, she began singing.

“ _I’m searching for a song tonight_

 _I’m changing all of the stations._ ”

Clint joined her, his voice mingling with her higher one as they sang the chorus.

“ _I like to think that we had it all_

_We drew a map to a better place_

_But on that road I took a fall_

_Oh baby why did you run away?_

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest times_

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you?_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you?_

_When all the roads you took came back to me._ ”

When they finished singing, Natasha sat back down on the couch and smiled. With a flourish, Clint bowed.

“Okay fine. You’re the better karaoke singer.” Skye said, closing her laptop.

Clint flung his arms into the air and grinned. “I am the supreme karaoke singer!”

“I’m still going to beat you at trivia.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs (in order) are:  
> Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede  
> Go All The Way by Raspberries  
> Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum  
> Moonage Daydream by David Bowie  
> Fooled Around and Fell In Love by Elvin Bishop  
> Maps by Maroon 5


	14. Karaoke Part II

Once they heard that Natasha was singing karaoke, the rest of the Avengers had drifted in one by one to listen. By now, it was past midnight. Clint, Natasha, and Skye were still taking turns singing, but everyone else was starting to drift off to sleep. Fitzsimmons was asleep on the couch, Simmons’ head resting on Fitz’s shoulder.

Natasha stepped up to the mic and scrolled through the list of songs. Eventually, she settled on a duet. Clint hopped up from his seat on the back of a chair and joined her, not needing any prompting.

As the music started, Clint’s hand found Natasha’s, threading his fingers through hers.

 

Clint: _We'll join a caravan tonight_

_Count on the stars to be our guides_

_We'll simply vanish out of sight_

_Go where the desert road decides_

_There won't be any obligations_

 

Natasha:   _Or fathers to obey._

 

Clint: _'Cause we'll be a million miles away._

_Leave everything behind_

_When you choose to lose yourself_

_Who knows what you might find_

_And once the journey's done_

_You'll have some faith in me_

_After a million miles or so_

_We might feel like we're free_

 

Natasha: _Maybe we'll travel on the sea._

Clint chuckled at the idea of him and Natasha sailing across the sea, nothing but the two of them and a ship beneath their feet.

Clint: _I'll tend the sails and you can steer._

Natasha: _Watch the waves roll on endlessly_

Clint: _And the horizon disappear_

Natasha: _We'll leave all thoughts about the future til some future day_

 

Both: _'Cause we'll be a million miles away._

_Leave everything behind_

_When you choose to lose yourself_

_Who knows what you might find_

_And once the journey's done_

_It won't seem quite so far_

_After a million miles or so_

_We'll find out who we are_

 

Natasha: _Follow wherever the wind starts blowing_

Clint: _A million miles away_

_The kind of life people dream of knowing_

Natasha: _A million miles away_

 

Both: _We'll never turn back we'll just keep on going_

_Vanishing from the view_

_Becoming someone new_

_We'll be a million miles away_

_Leave everything behind_

_When you choose to lose yourself_

_Who knows what you might find_

_And once the journey's done_

_We'll have no need to roam_

_After a million miles or so_

_We might find out we're home_

_The music drifted through the room, bringing a melancholy feel to the gathering. For those who had been part of Shield, the words hit home even in the sleepy atmosphere._

_After a million miles or so_

_We might find out we're home._

 

As the last notes faded away, Natasha smiled sadly. Skye looked away, feeling like she was intruding on something extremely personal. Clint slung an arm around Natasha’s shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. They sat down together in one of the chairs, the music washing over them as Skye chose a new song.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't actually funny, but it just sort of happened. I'll be posting another chapter within the next couple days that should be much more humorous. 
> 
> The song they sing is A Million Miles Away from Aladdin the Broadway Musical.


	15. Glitter and Batons

Bobbi Morse walked into the Avengers’ Tower, a slight swagger to her stride. No one stopped her as she made her way to the elevators and rode up to the top floor. As she walked into the kitchen, several heads turned to look at her.

“Bobbi!” Clint exclaimed. He jumped gracefully down from his barstool and briefly hugged her.

Natasha glanced over from the kitchen - where she was making a salad for herself - in time to see the exchange. She smirked, but when she greeted Bobbi, her voice was welcoming.

“Nice to see you again Bobbi.”

Bobbi leaned against the wall. “Nice to be back.”

“Where have you been? Nat and I tried to get in contact with you after Shield fell, but we couldn’t find you.”

“Where haven’t I been? I was in China and then Budapest and Russia. When Shield fell, I was in Cairo, undercover as an arms dealer. So in the past six months I’ve been in Hong Kong twice, Budapest, St. Petersburg, France, Cairo, Hydra…”

“Should have known you’d be in the thick of things.” Clint smirked.

Bobbi shrugged. “‘Course. I was one of the first agents Director Coulson contacted after he set about reestablishing Shield. He sent me undercover as Hydra’s head of security.”

“That explains the hair.”

“So, Morse, how about I finish kicking your ass after lunch?” Natasha called, changing the subject. 

“Is that how you remember it? I seem to remember you were getting schooled. Either way, how about we try it with batons this time?”

Natasha nodded. “Clint can show you to the training floor.”

~*~*~

The clack of their batons was the only sound in the sparring ring as Bobbi and Natasha circled each other, each looking for a weakness in the other. As Bobbi swung her baton at Natasha’s hand, Natasha let go of her own baton, tossing it high into the air and turning so as not to get hit by Bobbi. She caught the baton gracefully as it came back down and struck hard at Bobbi.

Bobbi crossed her batons and caught the attack with a lethal ease, smirking.

“You always were a fan of tossing your weapons about.”

“And you never let go of them. I’m surprised you ever get anywhere, what with those sticks attached to your hands.”

Bobbi launched a complex attack, her two batons moving like snakes. However, before she could land a blow, her batons exploded into glitter, showering both women with a sparkly powder.

“What the fuck?” Bobbi asked, shaking glitter out of her dark hair.

Natasha sighed. “That would be Loki, our resident Norse god of magic. He’s Thor’s brother.”

Bobbi looked sadly down at the glitter that used to be her batons. “Well, tell the asshole to return my batons. They were my favorite pair.”

“It doesn’t work like that…” Clint interrupted, popping his head out of a ceiling vent. “I’m sure you’ll get them back eventually though.”

 

 


	16. cereal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by everything ecstatic.

Clint stumbled into the kitchen of the Avengers’ tower, dropping his bow on the couch and collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs. One by one the rest of the team followed, settling on the kitchen chairs. On her way in, Bobbi grabbed a couple boxes of cereal. Coulson set a stack of bowls in the middle of the table as he passed, heading straight for the showers.

“Loki, brother, could you summon us some utensils with which we may consume this cereal?”

With a hefty sigh and a few green sparks, Loki summoned enough spoons for everyone sitting around the table. Tiredly, the Avengers and various members of Shield began eating, the cereal boxes being passed around the table. The room was silent as they ate, no one having the energy to talk.

Natasha was the first one to notice something was off with the cereal. She scooped some up on her spoon, inspecting the flakes. They were pink and made in a dewdrop like shape. Cautiously, she tasted one. It tasted like a strawberry, despite the box saying it was honey nut flakes. Her brain finally processing all the information, she recognized the food. The flakes were in fact freeze dried strawberries.

As Natasha looked around, she saw that none of the cereals were what they were supposed to be. Clint was eating more of the strawberries, while Tony was eating what appeared to be pressed daisies. Steve and Bruce were both eating what appeared to be apple flakes and Thor was eating glitter mixed with milk.

Natasha’s gaze fell upon Loki, who was leaning back in his chair and smirking. He hadn’t touched any of the cereal and his spoon lay on top of his napkin. Green sparks played idly across his hands as he watched the rest of the teams eat.

“Loki.” Natasha glared at him. “What did you do?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, he is the God of Mischief.  
> And who knows, maybe a few of the other avengers have some tricks up their sleeves.


End file.
